


Swift Spring breeze

by Bisu



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisu/pseuds/Bisu
Summary: Callum and Rayla, living as diplomats in a small Xadian cottage. Pure fluff.





	Swift Spring breeze

The room smelled of wildflowers and magic dust, the unique smell of Xadia. It wafted in from the open window, ghosting over their soft sheets and tickling their exposed skin. Callum shivered a bit, from the crisp spring air, and nestled closer to the Elven girl in bed with him. He nestled into her neck, inhaling the scent of leather and tang of metal that was uniquely Rayla.

Their legs tangled under the sheets, Callum relaxing in her presence. They had a lot to do today, but Rayla was still asleep and Callum was nowhere near ready to wake up. So there he stayed, clutching to Rayla like a child clutches their favorite stuffed toy.

A few birds chirped outside, and Callum sighed, deciding to finally awake. He got dressed, toed on his boots, and combed his hair and beard. He stepped into the small kitchen, preparing a small pot of tea.

Tea had become a life-line of his, considering the stresses of diplomacy. He held the porcelain cup delicately in his hand, the other holding a Xadian history book. Brushing up on Xadian history was always a favorite past-time of his, and now he supposed it was his job too.

He heard a second set of boots come down the hall, and there was Rayla, eyes muddled with sleep and hair still mussed. He set down his tea, chuckling, and strided over to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smiling.

“Morning, Rayla.”

She yawned a bit, mumbling a soft “Good morning” to him. They seperated, and he moved back to his tea cup, sipping while she got her own. The two were well-known to the Xadian court, Callum’s incredible scholar skill and Rayla’s tactical knowledge were invaluable to the Court, both in defense tactics and diplomacy.

They were inseparable, however. Any meeting Callum was in, Rayla had to be there, and vice versa. It was cute at first, but quickly became annoying to the other Court members. They were a double edged sword; Extremely talented, but sometimes stubborn and always lovey-dovey.

That didn’t matter, he supposed, because they were both on leave. The Court had insisted. So here they were, doing odd-jobs around the house and stealing kisses and hugs from each other.

Callum was supposed to redo the lawn of the house; it had overgrown with grass during their time away.

Rayla was to reorganize their food stores, and maybe go hunting later. She was better with the bow. Callum enjoyed the serenity of lawn care, anyway. Slowly working his way through the tall grass, old scythe in hand, was rewarding. Watching it all fall away was so much less frantic than his usual life, which was spent herding paperwork and talking to disinterested Lords.

With a sigh, he finished the last blade of grass, the yawn looking clean… well, about as clean as one can really get it. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and reached back, tightening his ponytail. He moved for the front door, swinging it open and stepping in.

He paused, looking out the window to Rayla. She wore a simple tunic, and trousers. He sighed happily, grabbing his sketchbook and moving to the yard. He exited, settling in and beginning to sketch her.

She was aware, she knew how he sketched things he found beautiful. The birds chirped overhead, wind caressed the blades of grass, and Callum’s pencil scratched against the paper. Rayla wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead, turning to look at him.

He was truly a blessing. Earnest, humble, and hard-working. He had an incredible mind and was one of the smartest people in Xadia. She watched him sketch the scene, her eyes soft and admiring. She walked towards him, calling his name. “Callum! I see ya sketching me!”

He blushed, slapping his notebook closed. “I was drawing… the wild flora!” She stopped, eyebrows quirking up. He looked sheepish.

“Okay, okay, I was drawing you.” She walked up to his sitting form, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“It’s a good thing I like you, Callie.” He turned even redder at the nickname, eyes wide. He chuckled, standing up. He pulled her into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Go hunt a bit, and I’ll start our dinner.” She chuckled, grabbing the bow from the inside of their house and heading off to the woods. He stepped back inside, missing her presence already. He got to work on their stew, simply awaiting her return. Tied at the hip, they were.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow how do you end stuff? Let me know what you thought!


End file.
